Nearly all motor vehicles feature windshields that are arranged in front of a driver referred to the driving direction. In a few motor vehicles, relevant information for the driver has also been made available in the windshield for quite some time. In this way, the information is directly displayed in the driver's field of vision. This information may include operationally relevant information such as speed or navigation instructions, but may also consist of warnings, e.g., for alerting the driver of a collision hazard. Due to information of the first type, which is displayed in the windshield, the driver no longer has to look at the instrument panel in order to acquire the corresponding information and therefore can constantly monitor the traffic. Information of the second type makes it possible to detect hazardous situations earlier such that the driver may initiate countermeasures if necessary.
It is furthermore known that certain vehicles, particularly emergency vehicles, taxis or the like, require display units that are directed outward.
Inwardly directed display units may be realized on the basis of two different constructive principles, namely in the form of projecting displays, which are commonly referred to as heads-up displays, or in the form of direct displays. Heads-up displays have an elaborate construction because the lighting unit requires much space in the dashboard. In addition, different dashboard variations and windshield variations have to be developed. Direct displays may be directed inward as well as outward. The realization of corresponding display units requires an energy supply and, under certain circumstances, a control of the display elements. If the display units are integrated into the windshields, this means that wiring has to lead out of the windshields in display units known from the prior art. Consequently, the installation of corresponding windshields, as well as the subsequent contacting, is quite complicated. In addition, the contacting has to be realized through the water box such a reconstruction of the water box and additional sealing measures are required and the construction effort and therefore the costs are correspondingly increased.